


How Oswald got his dog (Cobblepen/Cobblepenn)

by Multifandom_ships



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dogward's origin story, Fluff, Gotham, Headcanon, M/M, cobblepen, cobblepenn, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_ships/pseuds/Multifandom_ships
Summary: A oneshot about Oswald, Mr.Penn and Edward the dog.Mr.Penn tries to make Oswald happy.(Made it for my friend :))MxM fluff (a little bit) don't like don't readSpoilers for Season 4Takes place before S5E1





	How Oswald got his dog (Cobblepen/Cobblepenn)

Gotham: How Oswald got his Dog.

Arthur Penn was walking through the Gotham City Hall it’s been a month since Oswald Cobblepot claimed the City Hall as his territory and started living there.

Penn stopped in front of Oswald’s bedroom, he takes a deep breath and knocks against the door.

“Oh my god, WHAT?!” comes Oswald’s angry voice out of the bedroom.

“Mr.Cobblepot, it’s me, can I come in?” says Penn and opens the door before Oswald has the chance to reply to his question.

Oswald was lying in his bed, he wrapped himself into his bed sheets and looks at Penn with big tearful eyes “I never allowed you to come in, stupid“ mumbles he and buries his face in his pillow again to wipe away his tears.

The older man sighs “Mr.Cobblepot, may I say that it’s not healthy to lie in bed all day and-“

Oswald interrupts him “Thank you! For your concern Mr.Penn, but I know what’s healthy for my body and I don’t feel like doing something today, so please…leave me alone”

“Is it because of Edward?” asks Penn without thinking about it but covers his own mouth with his hands a few seconds later “M-Mr.Cobblepot, I-I’m so sorry I forgot-“

“OUT!” yells the little man and starts sobbing quietly.

Mr.Penn leaves the room quickly and closes the door, Oswald starts crying quietly.

I miss you so much, Ed. Thinks he and starts rubbing his own eyes, inside of his mind appears the same picture that haunts him in his dreams since weeks now.  
Edward Nygma is dead, Oswald found him and Lee Thompkins in the Narrows, it seemed like they stabbed each other, he brought them both to Dr.Strange, but who knows if he could fix them or not.  
I miss you so much, Ed, I miss you so much. Thinks Oswald again, and pulls a green jacket out of a mattress gap, he wears it quickly and smells it.

Meanwhile, Mr.Penn left the City Hall and walked through the streets of Gotham.

What should I do? Thinks Mr.Penn, his eyes become watery 

No, don’t cry, you promised Mr.Cobblepot to stop crying so often.

He wipes away his tears quickly and continues walking, suddenly he hears a quiet barking out of an alley.  
“W-What...w-who is there?” asks he with a scared, quiet voice and walks with shaking legs into the alley.

He sees a homeless man whom is leaning against a wall, behind him on the floor stands a cardboard box, Penn recognizes a little dog, a bulldog, sitting inside of the box.

The man sees him too and asks “Interested? He’s the last one I have, the others are already sold-“ 

Mr.Penn stares with big eyes at the dog and the dog stares with even bigger eyes back.

I could make Mr.Cobblepot happy when I bring him a dog, he told me that he likes animals and he’s so sad since he found out that Mr.Nygma is dead but what if he don’t likes the dog? What if he gets mad at me because I bought a dog without his permission? What if-

“Hey! Weirdo!” says the man “do you want the dog? Yes or no?” 

“H-How much does he cost?” asks Penn with a nervous voice.

“20 dollars-“says the man and takes the dog out of the box “do you want him? Yes or no?”

“Y-Yes sir-“he takes 20 dollars out of his jacket and gives them to the man.

The man nods “good” he gives him the little dog and disappears in the dark of the alley.

Penn looks at the little dog “o-okay little one, let’s go home, I hope that Mr.Cobblepot likes you as much as I already like you”  
He starts walking home with the little dog in his arms, the pup starts chewing Penn’s sleeve for fun.

Oswald lies in the City Hall on his bed and sleeps, he’s still wearing Ed’s old jacket and snores quietly.  
Penn comes in quietly but suddenly the pup starts barking and Oswald opens his eyes slowly.

“Penn?” he yawns quietly and sits up “what’s this?” he points the dog.

Mr.Penn twitches “T-That’s a dog sir-“ says he shyly and puts the dog on the floor.

Oswald rolls his eyes “I know that it’s a dog stupid, what does he do here?”

“Uhm…you’re so sad since…the accident and that’s why I thought that...it’s maybe a good idea..but when I talk about it now…it was a stupid idea, I’m so so-“

Oswald interrupts him “You...bought me a dog?” asks he with an amused voice.

Penn nods slowly and looks at the floor immediately.

The smaller man lifts the little dog on his own lap and starts caressing his fur “come here” says he in Penn’s direction and points on the bed.  
He sits down on the bed quickly, Oswald smiles slightly “I’ll call him Edward” the dog barks happily.

Penn smiles shyly “S-Sounds like a good name sir” 

Oswald smiles amused, leans to him and kisses his cheek softly “Thank you” whispers he.

Penn’s cheeks turn quickly dark red like overripe tomatoes and he squeaks quietly like a little child.

Oswald rolls his eyes but chuckles quietly “Shut up you big baby” he lies down on the bed with Edward the dog and pulls Penn next to him “Shut up and sleep” mumbles he and closes his eyes.

Penn smiles happily and closes his eyes too “Good night Mr.Cobblepot” whispers he.

 

I’m so glad that you’re happy now.

 

The End(?)


End file.
